First Day of Kindergarten
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: It's Colleen and Dylan's first day of kindergarten and David isn't quite ready to let his babies go.


"Daddy is it time to go yet?" asked five year old Colleen Lee excitedly. David looked at the clock. It was only 6:00 in the morning; they still had an hour before they had to leave. Colleen was certainly excited if she was waking her sleeping parents.

"You still have an hour honey," said Miranda tiredly, "Now why don't you go back to bed and Mommy will wake you when it's time to get ready."

"But…"

"No buts Princess," said David.

"Fine," huffed Colleen storming out of the room.

David chuckled as he watched his daughter leave. Colleen was so much like her mother with her stubbornness and attitude. Dylan, Colleen's twin brother, was much more laid back, "I can't believe they're both starting kindergarten today," David commented, "It will be much too quiet when you or I are off from work."

"David don't you worry. In another two months, that silence will be filled," said Miranda. David looked over at his wife, whose hand was on her seven month pregnant belly for emphasis. At least he had finally convinced her to have another baby. Okay, he hadn't really convinced her; this baby had been just as much of a shock as the twins had been. And Miranda had completely denied the notion until David told her to take a pregnancy test, but like the twins, she couldn't be more excited for their youngest daughter's arrival.

David chuckled and kissed her, "She can't be half as bad as when the twins were born."

"Hey spend the whole night with her kicking you in your kidney and then decide for yourself," said Miranda sitting up and getting out of bed. Sleep had been out of the question since about one that morning for her, "You okay babe?"

"Yeah, just not ready to let them go," David admitted honestly.

"David its only kindergarten," chuckled Miranda.

"Yeah but it starts with kindergarten. Then it's middle school, then high school and prom, then college, and before you know it, they're married with kids off their own…"

"Ssh, David," interrupted Miranda silencing him, "It'll be okay."

"It just seems like just yesterday they came into the world," David said.

"Yeah, I know," Miranda sighed glancing at the clock realizing a whole hour had nearly passed, "I have to go get the kiddos ready."

Miranda walked into Colleen's room first, since she knew she would be up, and sure enough, Colleen hadn't slept a wink all night she swore, "Hey honey, it's time to get ready."

Colleen rolled over happily and jumped right out of bed, "Can I go wake Dylan?"

"Yes, but be gentle," said Miranda. Colleen loved to rough house, much like Miranda did as a child. David and the rest of the staff at Three Rivers joked that Miranda only gained a sensitive side when she had children. And in some ways, they were right, but she wouldn't give up her kids for anything.

Colleen ran out of the room and Miranda could hear her waking up Dylan. David and Miranda made sure the twins were showered and dressed before feeding them breakfast. The twins excitedly got in the car; they would normally take the bus but all kindergarteners and their parents had to be present on the first day of school. David pulled up in front of the school. Colleen and Dylan got out excitedly and dragged Miranda by both hands, way faster than Miranda could walk at this point. David chuckled at his son and daughter's enthusiasm and followed them into the building.

The couple introduced themselves to the teacher and was slowly making their way back to the car when David turned around and checked on his babies one more time. He followed Miranda to the car and climbed into the driver's seat. He looked over at his wife and took her hand, "You okay."

Miranda nodded and wiped away the tears in her eyes, "Yeah but you were right."

"About what?" asked David confused.

"They grow up so fast," Miranda sighed.  
"Come here," said David extending his arms as Miranda leaned towards the driver's seat as best as she could. And they both just cuddled for a long while before heading home.


End file.
